The present disclosure relates to a control device that controls a vehicle drive device in which a first engagement device, a rotary electric machine, and a second engagement device are provided in a power transfer path that connects between an internal combustion engine and wheels and arranged in this order from an internal combustion engine side.
A technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-73747 mentioned below, for example, is already known as the control device described above. In the technology of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-73747, in order to start the internal combustion engine, the first engagement device is controlled into a slipping engagement state to transfer output torque from the rotary electric machine to the internal combustion engine via the first engagement device to raise the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine.